


Ślad na szkle

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, M/M, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tak, wiem, że dziś była już i komedia i tragedia. Ale ja naprawdę nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni. Serio!





	

Stiles stoi przy oknie, wpatrując się w padający deszcz. Przyciska dłoń do szyby, goniąc opuszkami palców spływające krople. Tak bardzo przypominają mu one jego własne łzy. Łzy, których nie ma już sił ronić. Które wypłakał wraz ze swoim bólem i innymi uczuciami do Dereka. Które pozostawiły go pustym i pozbawionym wszelkich uczuć. Stał się skorupą. Zaledwie cieniem dawnego siebie.  
Bo Derek go zostawił.  
Opuścił go.  
Porzucił, jak niechcianą, zużytą zabawkę. Wyjechał bez słowa, mimo że wcześniej zapewniał, że Stiles jest dla niego tym najważniejszym. Tym jedynym.  
\- Same kłamstwa - zwija palce w pięść, dociskając ją do chłodnej, szklanej powierzchni. - To wszystko były tylko kłamstwa. Całe moje życie to pieprzone kłamstwa.  
Kłamała matka, mówiąc że zawsze będzie przy nim i zostawiając go samego z ojcem alkoholikiem, który winił go za śmierć ukochanej żony i przeklinał każdego dnia, pokazując jak bardzo go nienawidzi. Kłamał Scott, jego brat, najlepszy przyjaciel, który odepchnął go, gdy tylko Allison dała mu szanse. A teraz także okłamał go Derek. Osoba, która obiecała go kochać, której oddał całego siebie. Serce, ciało i duszę.  
\- To było kłamstwo. To wszystko było tylko kłamstwem - osuwa się na kolana, pozostawiając za sobą ślady palców na zaparowanej szybie.  
Nie przejął się tym. To nie ma znaczenia. Ślad zniknie. Podobnie jak on.  
Nikt za nim nie zatęskni. Nikt go nie wspomni. Będzie jak ten ślad na szkle. Widoczny tylko przez chwilę. I nawet jeśli smuga od razu nie zniknie, to zostanie zmyta wraz z kolejnym deszczem.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, wiem, że dziś była już i komedia i tragedia. Ale ja naprawdę nie mam rozdwojenia jaźni. Serio!


End file.
